Blame it on the Night and Escaped Convicts
by awesomest one ever
Summary: Mr. Yang is back, and wants to play another game with Shawn. She takes the two of the people he loves most. But there’s another person after Shawn. And he doesn’t play games. He wants revenge… R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Psych fic, so bear with me!!!!!!!!! Mr. Yang comes back and takes two people that Shawn loves. But someone else is after Shawn, and he wants revenge…**

**By the way, the title came from the movie "Blame it on the Night". There's a lot of 80s movies references on Psych, so I decided to make the title one of them. The plots are completely different though, so you won't get any clue from that.**

**Please read, it's really good!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Psych. If I did, Shawn and Juliet would be together by now. Just saying.**

* * *

Juliet's POV

"O'Hara!" I heard. I turned around to see the tall build, blue eyes, and salt-and-pepper hair of my partner, Detective Carlton Lassiter.

"Yes, Carlton?" I asked.

"Going home?"

It had become a common occurrence for Carlton to ask that when I left for the day. After Shawn had gotten shot, we all realized that no one was infallible. He used to check up on me about ten minutes per day, but he had started to calm down. Now he just made sure that I got home safely. It was kind of sweet, in a familial kind of way.

"Yeah, it was a tough case today. I'm glad it's over with." We'd found a three year old girl beaten to death in a local playground. The mother confessed, but we found evidence that it wasn't her. It ended up that the girl's nine year old brother had been watching TV while playing baseball in the house (there were a lot of holes in the wall). She had thrown the ball, but accidently smashed the TV. He had then beaten her with his bat afterwards. It was a case I was glad to be rid of.

"All right. See you tomorrow," he said. He had agreed to do the paperwork, knowing that I had been specially attached to this case. I had tried to soothe the boy when we still thought it had been his mother that was the killer.

"Bye." I walked out to my car. I started to unlock the car door, but my phone started vibrating. Startled, I dropped my keys. I read the caller ID. Shawn.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jules! You free tonight?" he asked.

As much as I didn't want it to, my heart skipped a beat. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Abigail, Gus, and I were going to see a movie, but Gus cancelled. We still have the extra ticket. Interested?"

A movie with Shawn and Abigail? No. No way. I was not going to be the third wheel, especially not with those two. No wonder Gus cancelled.

"Sorry, Shawn. I just remembered that I have some wrapping up to do on this case we're working on. Maybe some other time, okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure. Okay," he said. His voice was filled with hurt and disappointment. I immediately felt guilty.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" I blurted out. "We could just hang out somewhere. The police department, the Psych office, you can pick."

"Maybe after Gus and I go case hunting. You can meet me at Psych at around… five?"

"Okay. See you then," I said.

"Bye." I hung up. Suddenly, the memory came before I had a chance to prepare myself.

"_Good bye, Abigail."_

I shoved the thought away, but the pain was still there. Why couldn't I just move on? What was it about Shawn Spencer that made me keep coming back to him – even after he just kept breaking my heart?

The answer came to me easily. His childish antics that always made me smile, his eyes that changed between blue-green and blue-gray but always had a mischievous glint, his boyish grin that could make any woman's heart skip a beat… all just some of the qualities that had made me fall for him.

I remembered when I first met him at the diner. At first, I had thought he was just some guy who hit on girls in his free time, but didn't really want to commit. I immediately assumed I would be safe from falling for him. Later I learned that Shawn really did have some depth to him. That was what I loved most.

"_Good bye, Abigail."_

Ugh, what was with me today? Am I always going to be like this after an emotional case? Because if I am, I'll probably end up like Scary Larry. He was a cop that took all of the really hard, emotional cases no one else wanted. He was a legend back in the day (in this case, the 1940s). Eventually, it got to be too much for him and he snapped. Shot up the department, killing four cops and wounding seven others to the point where they had to go into early retirement.

When I got home, I heard the phone ringing. I picked it up.

"O'Hara! Finally!" Looks like I got home later than usual.

"Sorry, Carlton, I was talking to Shawn. But, I'm home, so you don't need to worry. And you do realize that I am fully capable of getting home safely without you calling me every day?" I asked.

"I know," he insisted. "I'm just making sure."

"As much as I appreciate that, I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"Whatever," he said, as he hung up. I smirked. Carlton Lassiter may act like some tough guy without emotion, but deep down I think he's like a teddy bear. I hung the phone up.

"Touching," a voice said. I spun around. I didn't see anyone. "Your partner checks up on you. Too bad he calls right when you get home. Now no one will know that you're missing until tomorrow. You should have seen that movie with Shawn and his precious Abigail. Maybe you could have been spared a little longer."

The voice was coming from upstairs. I reached for where I had put down my gun just minutes ago. It was gone. I started to panic.

"Who's there?" I called out, looking for some form of a weapon.

"Honestly, I wish I didn't have to do this to you, Juliet." The voice sounded familiar. It was definitely a woman. Where had I heard her voice before? "You and I have so much in common. The one person we love the most passed us over. I can't _wait _to get my hands on Shawn's pretty little girlfriend." She was in love with Shawn? Abigail. Abigail was in trouble. The tone in this woman's voice made that obvious. "But you… it was so much harder to bring myself to include you in my plan. We both went through the same heartbreak, you know. Shawn is a lot to lose. But, in the end, you and Abigail are alike, too. And for that, I have to include you."

What the hell? Who was this crazy lady? "See, you and Abigail both have something that belongs to me. The heart of our favorite psychic. The yin to my yang."

Oh. My. _God. _No, it _couldn't _be… could it? "Mr. Yang," I said. "Or do you want to be called Ms. Yang now? Either way… how the hell did you get out of jail?"

She laughed. "Finally talking, are you? Well, I will answer your questions. In due time. For now, I'm afraid I'll have to take you somewhere less… familiar. After all, I can't let Shawn find you too soon. He needs to play the game if he wants you back."

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I fell to the ground. As everything went black, I remembered that she was upstairs. Yet someone had hit me while I was downstairs.

_She's not alone, _I managed to think, before everything faded away.

* * *

**Dun dun dun dun! Who is working with Yang? And should she be a Mr. or a Ms.? Please review!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and the accomplice? It's not Mary. Sorry! I wanted to do something completely original, so it couldn't be him. Nice try, though! Keep guessing if you want to!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

* * *

Shawn's POV

"Hey, Gus!" I greeted, as he walked through the door of our office. "You ready to go case hunting?"

He gave me a look. "Shawn, I thought we agreed! No cases! I still need to do my route!"

"But, Gus," I pleaded, "I told Jules we would go case hunting today. I thought we could stop by the department and surprise her. You don't want to disappoint Jules, do you Gus? Besides, we don't even need a case. Just an excuse to see Jules. I miss her. I don't see her that much anymore."

He thought for a second. "No cases?" he asked.

"Of course not," I said. _Except maybe one, _I added silently. _Or two, depending on the first one._

"Fine. But _I'm _driving," he said. He reached into his pocket, but his hand came out empty. "Where are my keys?"

"You mean these keys?" I asked, holding them up. "I got the keys, I drive. I'll let you have shotgun, though. My treat."

I walked past him. "Shawn!" he yelled.

"Maybe we can get some pineapple smoothies on the way!" I yelled back.

"SHAWN!" he repeated.

_(At the police department)_

"Gus, are you really going to give me the silent treatment the entire time we're here?" I asked him. "It's going to make Jules very uncomfortable. And after I so generously bought you a pineapple smoothie!"

He looked at me, and took out his phone. He started texting something.

"Really, Gus? Really? You're doing the whole texting instead of talking thing again?"

My phone rang. I looked at it. The text read: _U bought it with my credit card, Shawn! And u bought 3! Why do u need 3 smoothies 4 2 ppl?_

"Gus, come on. I had to get one for Jules, too," I replied. "It would be rude of us to drink delicious smoothies while she doesn't have anything at all. Now, are you going to start talking to me soon? The Chief definitely won't give us a case if it looks like we're having issues working together."

He spun around and looked at me. "Shawn, I thought we agreed! No cases! Remember that? We were just dropping by to see Juliet! Man, I _knew _I shouldn't have let you drag me along!"

"Oh, good! You are talking to me!" I exclaimed. He walked past me, towards the exit. "Gus! Gus, come on!"

"Spencer!" I turned around and saw my second-favorite detective walking towards me.

"Lassie-face! It's good to see you! Do you have a case for us?" I asked. "Don't worry about Gus. He'll be back. Especially when he realizes I still have his car keys." I held them up to show him. "See?"

"I'm not in the mood, Spencer," he growled. Typical Lassie, refusing to acknowledge how beneficial I was to the department.

I looked around for Juliet, but she wasn't there. I was disappointed. The main reason I came down here was to surprise her, and she wasn't even here? Wait, why wasn't she here?

"Shawn!" I heard Gus yell from behind me. He was standing next to me in a few minutes. "Give me back my car keys, Shawn!"

"All right, I don't have time for this," Lassie said. He started to walk away.

"Hey, Lassie!" I called out, just before he left.

"What now, Spencer?"

"Where's Jules? We came by to see her. I even bought her a delicious pineapple smoothie," I said.

"Technically, I bought it," Gus responded.

"You didn't even go in the store!" I protested.

"It was my credit card, Shawn!"

"Lassie," I sighed. "Can you just tell me where Jules is so I can give her the smoothie? Oh, and make sure she doesn't cancel our plans tonight."

"I don't know where she is, Spencer," he admitted. He didn't look very happy about saying it, though. Then he suddenly brightened up. "Actually… why don't you two make yourselves useful and go by her place to check on her? Chief won't let me go, because I have a case to work, but you two love doing meaningless tasks while others do real detective work, right?"

He left us to ponder that. "Huh. He must really be worried about Juliet," Gus said. "Usually he'd just tell us to go home. He would _never _tell us to go by her place and check up on her."

"I agree. Which means that this is really out of character for her." I started to walk towards the exit and Gus's car. "And that means that something might be seriously wrong. Let's go. You can hold her smoothie. I'll even let you have shotgun again."

I sat in the driver's seat, and as soon as I did Gus got what I had meant. "No, Shawn. You are not driving my car! Give me back my keys!"

"Gus, either get in the car, or I'll leave without you."

He stood there for a moment, and then angrily got in the car. As soon as he did, I got a text message.

"Did you text me?" I asked.

"No," Gus said, confused.

I looked at my phone, and it said: _New message from: Jules._

"Oh, hey. Jules just texted me."

"See? Maybe she's fine," Gus assured me. "Now give me back my car keys!"

I opened the text message. It read:

_Shawn had better PLAY THE GAME_

_Or else he will LOSE one of his old flames_

_This game STARTS WHERE WE LEFT OFF_

_Better do well, or else I'll scoff_

_Shawnie's skills must astound_

_Or she'll be met by a FAMILIAR SOUND_

_Love,_

_MR. YANG_

I couldn't think. My breathing became labored. Oh, no. No, no, no, not Juliet. She couldn't hurt Juliet. I wouldn't let her.

"Oh my god. Gus, we have to get everyone. _Now,_" I insisted. I got out of the car.

"What?" Gus asked, surprised. "What's going on?"

I ignored him. I saw Lassie, just starting to get into his car. "Lassie! Chief's office! Now!" I yelled.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Juliet's in trouble."

He didn't waste any time. We all ran back into the department. "Chief!" Lassie yelled.

"What?" she asked, obviously mad that we were all chasing her.

"Spencer says that Detective O'Hara is in trouble," he said.

She looked at me. "I just got a text message from Juliet's phone, but it wasn't her."

"What makes you so certain about that, Mr. Spencer?" the Chief sighed.

"It was," I started. I swallowed. It was hard to get it out. "It was signed, 'Love, Mr. Yang'."

The Chief and Lassie stiffened simultaneously. Lassie ran a hand through his hair, and Chief ordered everyone into the briefing room.

"Everyone," she addressed them, "we're going to need to put all of our current cases on hold for this one. We need all the man power we have. One of our own has been kidnapped by an escaped criminal most well known as Mr. Yang." As soon as she said the name, everyone was shocked into silence. "She wants Mr. Spencer to play the game, again. We must all help with this investigation as much as possible."

"Excuse me, Chief?" Buzz asked, raising his hand tentatively.

"Yes, McNabb?"

"Who was it that was kidnapped?"

The Chief swallowed. "Detective Juliet O'Hara. Mr… or Ms. Yang, whichever, contacted Mr. Spencer using O'Hara's cell phone. Any other questions?" No one had any. "All right, Mr. Spencer, what did the text message say?"

I hesitated. I wasn't sure I wanted them to know what the second line was. I opened up the text message again. Anything to save Jules, right? I'd have to get over my discomfort later. "Shawn had better play the game or else he'll lose one of his old flames. This game starts where we left off, better do well, or else I'll scoff. Shawnie's skills must astound or she'll be met by a familiar sound. Love, Mr. Yang."

"Okay, what does that tell you?" Lassie asked me. He was patient for once, but I had a feeling that was more so that I would work better.

"Well, it tells me that if I don't play the game, she'll kill Juliet. But then again, that is pretty obvious."

"Spencer," Lassie growled. That was a lot better. If Lassie was being nice, there was no way I'd be able to focus.

"Okay, that takes care of the first two lines, and the fourth and fifth ones. The third one and the last one, based on how they're worded, seem to be important in some way," Gus said. "Shawn? Do they mean _anything _to you?"

"Wow. That was good detective work Gus. I'm impressed," I said.

"Thank you."

"Okay, _this game starts where we left off_." What did that mean? And why is 'starts where we left off' capitalized?

My mind flashed back to the notes Mr. Yang had left last time. All capitalized words were especially important. Okay, so 'starts where we left off'.

"Wait!" I yelled. "I got it! _Starts where we left off? _It's a location. The next clue is at the Cinema Vue, where we caught her last time."

"Okay, what about the last line. What does she mean by 'familiar sound'? What would be familiar to Juliet?" the Chief urged me.

I thought. I realized I didn't know that much about Juliet. But then, Yang would know that, wouldn't she? Okay, so based on what I know about Juliet, what would be a familiar – and deadly, because this note was threatening – sound?

"A gunshot," I said. "Yang is going to shoot Jules if we don't win the game."

"Okay, everyone to the Cinema Vue, _now!_" the Chief yelled. Everyone was in motion, but all I could think about was that now Juliet was kidnapped, and I didn't know what I would do if something worse happened.

_(At the Cinema Vue)_

I looked around. Instinctively, my eyes landed on the parking space where my mother had been all that time ago. But in doing so, my eyes caught an oddly familiar sight. The car. The car where Yang had been. It was in the same space. And it was the same car.

"Over there!" I yelled. I started running. When I got to the car, no one was in there. But there was a piece of paper and an envelope. Both of them had my name on the outside. I reached inside and opened it. Everyone was crowded around me.

_I learned from the last game_

_I will not do the same_

_I have raised the stakes_

_You better not take a break_

_Love,_

_Mr. Yang_

"Wait, none of the words are capitalized. What's important, then?" Gus asked.

I grabbed the envelope. "Whatever's inside here." I opened it, and what I saw almost made me burst out crying. Everything slowed down. I couldn't believe it. This hurt just as much as when I learned Juliet had been kidnapped.

It was a picture of Abigail.

* * *

**Oh my god! What'll happen next? Oh, wait. I know that already. Anyway… REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! And I would appreciate any and all ideas for the clues, because I had some trouble with those. And I also want you guys to guess who the accomplice is. I want to see if anyone guesses it. Hint: it's a guy, and he wasn't in the Yang episode.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych. Sadly.**

* * *

Juliet's POV

I groaned and opened my eyes. My head was throbbing. My hands were tied by a rope to something. When I felt for what it was, I realized it was another person's hands. I immediately became alert. What had happened? How did I get here? Who was I tied up to? I tried to focus, but it felt like there was a fog over my brain, and it was hard for me to think. I started to stand, but then I realized my legs were tied up, too.

"I still don't think we should've kidnapped a freakin' cop!" I heard a male voice growl. "She has been _trained _for situations like this. What if she escapes?"

"Relax. She's the only way. Juliet and Abigail are the two people Shawn loves most." _Abigail was here?! _"This is the only way Shawn will play the game."

"I don't care about your stupid game! I want to see Spencer pay." The menace was obvious in his tone. His voice sounded so familiar…

Slowly, the events of last night (was it last night?) came back to me. Coming home and talking to Carlton. Yang talking to me. Getting hit in the head by her strange and semi-familiar accomplice. I started trying to free my hands. I needed to get out of here. _Now._

Then they both came into the room. I recognized Yang immediately. The man looked familiar, but I still couldn't place him. I felt like I should, but my head injury was preventing it. This was bad. I may need some medical attention. For all I knew, Abigail needed it too.

The man was 5'10" and skinny. He had a tan and black curly hair that almost reached his shoulders. He had dark eyes filled with malice and a mustache. He looked so familiar…

They were both staring at me, Yang smiling and the man glaring.

"Oh, good. You're awake," Yang said, obviously delighted. Personally, I had no idea why.

"What do you want from me?" I asked. My voice came out like a growl.

"You're here to ensure that Shawn will play the game, same as Abigail. Shawnie would never put either of you in danger. Intentionally."

"Where are we?"

"Basement of the Cinema Vue."

"Why are you answering her questions?!" the man yelled. "What if she escapes? I thought we talked about this!"

Yang completely ignored the man. "It was quite clever of me, really. I left a clue saying there was something here, but left another clue in my car. It was in the same spot, too. That's obviously why Shawn noticed it. Did you know that, Juliet?" she asked. "He walked right above us, and you still weren't found. Your psychic isn't coming back."

I suddenly heard a groan behind me. Yang scowled. "Stupid girlfriend has to but her head in, now," she muttered. It was pretty obvious she didn't approve of Abigail.

"Where am I?" I heard her ask softly. She moved her head and it hit me. Right where I had been hit in the head.

"Ow!" I exclaimed.

"Who's there?"

Yang answered as I opened my mouth. "I am Mr. Yang. The person who you just injured is Detective Juliet O'Hara."

"What? Why are we –"

"I am sick of all these questions!" the man yelled. He turned over a chair. "Why are you giving them all of this information?!"

"Wait, Mr. Yang? Aren't you the one who was going to blow up Shawn's mom?" Abigail asked. "Didn't you go to jail?"

"I escaped," she said curtly.

"Quit talking to them!" he screamed. He was even worse than Carlton.

"Someone's in a bad mood," I muttered.

I knew it was a mistake immediately. He glared at me. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," I said innocently. Apparently, that wasn't the right answer.

He held out his gun. I heard a shot ring out, and felt an intense pain in my shoulder. I heard a scream. I was pretty sure that it was mine.

"Juliet?" I heard Abigail ask. "What did he hit?"

I was relieved that she didn't ask if I was okay. If she had asked that after I had gotten shot, I might have murdered her myself.

"My shoulder." I winced. It was exactly where Shawn had been shot…

_(Flashback)_

_As soon as I parked Gus's car, I sprinted over to Shawn. There was a lot of blood coming out of his shoulder, and some from his head. Now that the adrenaline wasn't pumping, he was becoming more and more tired._

_Lassiter called the hospital. I don't know how, but he knew that I wanted to be the one helping Shawn._

"_Shawn?" I asked. I could easily hear the edge of panic in my voice. "Shawn, hang on, okay? The ambulance is coming."_

"_Jules?" he asked. "Can you answer one question?"_

"_Sure, anything." I meant it. If he asked me how many stars were in the sky, I would have found out the answer and told him. Without a doubt._

"_Do you –" he started. Oh, no. He wasn't going to ask what I thought he was, was he? "Do you think I should be Paul Walker or Lucas Black?"_

_I stood up. "He should be fine."_

_(End flashback)_

"That looks a lot like the wound my partner gave your precious Shawn Spencer," the man sneered. "And he still managed to shoot my car."

I froze. His words chilled me to the bone. I knew _exactly _who this was, now. It was Rollins.

Wonderful. They were the two people who had been a part of Shawn's worst cases. Now what?

* * *

**Well???????? What'd you think????????? I wanted to bring Rollins back, so I made him Yang's partner.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long, but I was trying to write a chapter in Abigail's POV. It didn't work out so well, so I gave up and… well, here you go!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the genius who owns Psych.**

* * *

Shawn's POV

"Mr. Spencer, please, just calm down," the Chief said, to my now enraged father.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" he yelled. His face had been red for the past hour. He'd been yelling for the last two. "Karen, this sick bitch is targeting my son _again, _and you want me to calm down?! She's probably terrorizing his girlfriend _and _one of your best detectives, just so she can get Shawn to play her sick, twisted game all over again, and he'll probably be haunted by this for the rest of his life! How can you possibly stand there and ask me to calm down?!"

"Because you yelling for the past two hours and… however many minutes you've been here is wasting the department's time," she yelled, exasperated. "If you're so worried about your son, why don't you think about what would be worse for him? Would it be better for him to simply play the game or lose Miss Lytar and Detective O'Hara?"

He thought for a second. He obviously didn't want me to play the game, but he didn't want anything to happen to Abigail and Jules, either. I wondered how they were doing right now. If they were hurt, scared, alive…

I shook my head, trying to concentrate. I had to focus. That was the only way to get them back.

Lassie suddenly barged in the door. "Chief? We have something."

We all followed him out to where Buzz was standing. "What do you have, McNabb?"

"Well, we traced the text message that came from Juliet's phone to see if we could get a location, and we found that her phone is still on. We're using the GPS chip to get a location and it's coming right… now," he said, as he typed something into the computer.

I looked up at the screen and read the address. "We have to go."

"What? Why? You know the address?" Lassie demanded.

"Yeah. It's the Psych office."

I took out my phone and dialed Gus's number. He answered it after the third ring. "Shawn? Why are you calling me? I already told you ten minutes ago, they are out of pineapple smoothies and I had to go farther out. If it's really that important to you, maybe _you _could –"

"Gus, I need you to go by the office," I interrupted.

"What?" he asked.

"I need you to go to the office. They traced Juliet's phone. It's there, and it's turned on. You have to go."

"All right, I'll be there in ten minutes," he said. I heard a sudden screech as he turned around.

"Oh, and Gus?"

"Yeah?"

"They're never out of pineapple smoothies. Ever," I added, and then I hung up the phone.

_(At the Psych office)_

"Shawn!" Gus yelled, as soon as me, my dad, and the entire Santa Barbara Police Department came in the door. Well, tried to. It was a small office, and we wouldn't all fit. It ended up just being me, my dad, Lassie, and the Chief.

"I couldn't find her phone," he continued. "I looked everywhere. Are you sure it's here?"

"Gus, of course I'm sure. Like after all this time I don't know what our address is?"

Lassie pulled out his cell phone. "I'll call it. We can listen for the ring tone."

We all stood perfectly still and listened. Then… I heard a very faint sound coming from the desk.

"There," I said, and pointed. "It's in the desk."

Lassie and my dad practically tore the desk apart, but they found the phone. And under it was yet another manila envelope.

"Seriously? Another manila envelope? How cliché is that? I mean, she could do so much with these messages – and she used to – but now it's always the manila envelope," I complained. Lassie simply scowled at me and opened it. He handed me the letter.

I started to read it out loud. "One cries in pain, the other is still. Yet another looks for the kill. Find the where, and you'll save both loves. But both will die if push comes to shove. Mr. Yang."

"What's on the back?" my dad asked. I turned it over.

"PS, Jules didn't appreciate being shot. According to her, it hurts a lot. We gave her drugs, now she's insane. Soon sweet death is all she'll obtain."

Lassie ran his hand through his hair and kicked the desk.

"Wait, there's three?" Gus asked.

"No, Gus. It's just Abigail and Jules. You know that," I sighed.

"But, it said: one cries in pain, the other is still. Yet another looks for the kill. That's three people, isn't it?" he asked.

I froze. "Yeah, that is. There's three people, plus Yang." I looked over the note. "Okay, so if Jules got shot, she's probably the first one, the one who cries in pain. Abigail is the second one, who's still."

"So who's looking for the kill?" the Chief asked.

"An accomplice. Mr. Yang has an accomplice," I answered.

Lassie kicked the desk again. Then he looked up. "Didn't the note say that O'Hara was given drugs?"

"Yeah, why?" Gus asked.

"Because, they probably gave her painkillers. Guster, make a list of painkillers that can make people go insane. McNabb!" he yelled, sudden hope giving him strength to take charge. It was infectious, filling me with hope and energy, too.

"Yes, sir?"

"Guster's going to give you a list of painkillers they may have given Detective O'Hara. I want you to make a list of stores that sell those, and then get all of their security tapes," he ordered.

"What are you thinking Lassie?" I asked.

"I'm thinking they had to go to the store to get these painkillers. Maybe we can identify Yang or her accomplice."

"Good work, Detective," the Chief said. "Let's go."

Lassie grinned. "See, Spencer? It does pay to do real detective work."

Well, then. If Lassie felt good enough to tease me even though his partner was still missing, he must feel really good about this. Maybe this would work after all…

* * *

**Oooohhh… is it possible that they will be saved? No, the story is too short. I guess there'll be another twist. Such a shame. Oh, well. Hopefully the next chapter will be up really soon!!!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!! There are some spoilers for Bounty Hunters, Shawn vs. the Red Phantom, An Evening with Mr. Yang, and Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark in this chapter. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

* * *

Juliet's POV

Nothing. That was all I felt: nothing. Where was the pain? I'd been… wait, why should I be in pain again?

I shook my head, trying to focus. What was happening to me? I was a police officer, a detective. I should be able to focus on the situation. There was danger… somewhere. Here? Was I in danger?

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I managed to remember that Abigail was here. So what had happened to my memory?

_No, Jules, _I reprimanded myself, and then mentally winced at the nick name. Shawn…

_No! Focus! You have to get yourself and Abigail out of here! NOW! _I yelled internally.

I opened my eyes. I tried to think. Where was I? What was the situation? But thinking was like coming out of a fog. It was impossible for me to think. I just couldn't _focus._ It wasn't that I was having trouble remembering, I could _feel _that much. But I couldn't make my brain even _try _to retrieve those memories. I couldn't reach them.

"Juliet?" I heard behind me.

What? Oh, right. Abigail. "What?"

"Are you okay?" she asked. "They injected you with something."

It took five minutes for me to understand what she was saying. I'm not even exaggerating. I'm sure that I scared her to death.

"That explains… so much," I said finally.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, suddenly sounding panicked. "You took a long time to answer that. That's never a good sign."

"Uh…" I said. And that was it. I couldn't come up with another answer. Why couldn't I think? What was wrong with me? But I found I couldn't focus on that train of thought either.

"What did you do to her?" Abigail cried in pain and anger. Pain… shouldn't I be in pain right now? I looked down and saw blood. When did that happen? I couldn't remember. I couldn't think. I couldn't. Everything was gone.

"We made her more comfortable. The pain killers Rollins gave her tend to have nasty side effects though. She could have permanent brain damage," a voice said. That voice… it brought me back to the night in the theater with Shawn… Yang. This was Yang. I remembered that now. Remembered her talking to me in my apartment. Someone – Rollins, I now remembered – hitting me from behind. Everything beyond blacking out after that was forgotten.

But I'd been shot. I should remember that. No one in their right mind shoots someone while their unconscious unless they want to kill them. If I'd been shot in the shoulder, they didn't want me dead. So that means… what? What had I been trying to prove.

My brain wasn't working. What had Yang said? Something about permanent brain damage. All I could think of was a brain with a lot of bruises on it. I found the image of that hilarious, but I didn't laugh. Abigail was in trouble. I remembered that clearly, for some reason. It was simple enough to hold on to even after whatever had erased my memory, and the cop in me always thought about other people in trouble. It made sense… I think. What was I thinking again? Oh, right. Permanent brain damage.

The words stirred something in me. I remembered it was bad, but I couldn't _focus. _I couldn't retrieve that memory. Something was wrong with my brain keeping me from focusing or retaining thoughts I'd had seconds before. Something was wrong with my brain…

Then it clicked. Permanent brain damage. Something wrong with my _brain. _I could have this forever. I'd never be able to work again. I'd be trapped in some mental institution for the rest of my life.

Then I heard voices again. I was too out of it this time around to keep track of who was saying what, just what words were being said. _Focus, Juliet, _I ordered myself.

"Permanent brain damage?" someone squeaked. They were afraid.

"Even if she regains her memory of what happened, it will be… difficult for her to retain it. If she doesn't get help, anyway. It's mostly the head wound and gunshot, actually. The pain killers affected her memory, but the loss of blood is making her thoughts fuzzy. Unless she gets those fixed, she won't be able to retain any memory she gets, if any. Then again, if you don't get those fixed, she'll probably die, and then you won't have to worry about her at all." The voice was sinister. No wonder the other voice was afraid.

"Let her go! I'm the one you hate because I have Shawn! They just work together! Let her go!" Shawn… where was Shawn? He'd know how to save me. He saved people all the time in the worst situations.

_Shawn, what are you doing?_

_Nothing._

"I can't do that, and you are truly naïve if you think they _just _work together."

_Really? Cause if you're doing what it looks like you're doing, it's going to be one of those things we just talked about._

_What's that?_

_A mistake._

"What do you mean?"

_I agree, but that's clearly not what we're doing._

_Okay, really? What do you say we're doing?_

"You really don't know? Even after all this time?"

_I call it… very close talking._

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about." Anger. Exasperation.

_I don't ask questions I don't want to know the answer to._

_Then don't ask your boyfriend if he thinks your sister's hot._

_I don't have a sister._

_How about a boyfriend?_

"The way they look at each other, I would think it's obvious. She loves him."

_What I'm saying is that I think maybe the best things, the richest things, aren't supposed to come easily. And that sometimes the moments that make the most sense happen when everything else doesn't._

"Okay. So do you. Should you be shot in the shoulder?"

_And, well, I think you deserve more than popcorn tonight. So why don't you let me take you to dinner?_

_Detective O'Hara, are you asking me out on a date?_

_I am. A proper one._

"No. She's actually here for the same reason you are. He loves her, too."

_Before I go, I have to say one more thing._

_Of course, Shawn, what is it?_

"What?"

_I need you to know that… I love you._

"He loves her. He has for a while now, actually. Since before your high school reunion, even. He asked you out because he was tired of getting rejected by her. He loves you, too, though, don't worry about that. He loves both of you. And both of you love him. Classic love triangle."

_Shawn, I think that I –_

"I don't know what you're trying to do. And what you're saying could be completely true, but I'm not going to call him out on it. Like you said, he loves me and I love him. I'm not going to let the fact that he loves her, too, get between us. If he has stayed with me this long instead of her, then I don't think it will be a problem in the future. And I'm going to do everything I can to save Juliet."

_I need you to know that… I love you._

"It's too bad you can't do much of anything. Juliet's the cop, but she can't think very well right now. You have no idea what to do. The only two people who do are either tied up to you and can't think or don't know where you are. You have no hope."

_I love you._

Silence. The voices were quiet. Then a door was opened and shut.

_Good-bye, Abigail._

I was jolted back into clarity. I could think again. Those two words shocked me back into a perfect – well, almost perfect – understanding of what was happening. But I had a feeling the shock was only temporary, so I needed to act fast. I looked around. A table was sitting next to us with a tray and medical instruments next to us. Sharp ones. I saw blood and knew Abigail was hurt. All I had was a gunshot. But seeing all of them, I had an idea.

"Abigail?" I asked.

"Yeah, Juliet?"

"I think I know how we can get out of here."

* * *

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Juliet has a plan!!!!!!!!! What do you guys think??????????? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

* * *

Shawn's POV

"Who the hell is the accomplice?" I asked, for what was probably the millionth time.

Lassie had tried the security video thing, but it didn't work. Whoever it was had been smart, and managed to stay away from all of the cameras. He was so stressed out that he snapped at everyone for so much as breathing. I wasn't much better. I'd even yelled at Gus, and that didn't happen unless it was a meaningless argument. Lassie and I were on the same side for once in our lives.

"We don't know. We went through all of your cases, but everyone is still in jail," the Chief said, for what was also probably the millionth time. I wanted to punch somebody – preferably Yang and whoever the hell was working with her.

I paused. "What about their families?"

"They checked out, too," Lassie cut in angrily. "Spencer, is there anyone else you can think of who would target you?"

I thought about it for a second. "People who I beat in poker, maybe, but I haven't played since that one case. Before that I hadn't played since the early 80s."

"You played poker when you were a kid?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah, sure. Against my dad's officer buddies," I said. What seriously? They never played poker when they were little? Really?

"So, the answer is no," Lassie said, abruptly bring us back to the situation at hand.

"Yeah, except for you, but you would never work with Yang or involve Juliet or an innocent civilian. You'd probably just arrest or shoot me," I agreed. "There are zero other people that I can think of."

"You're certain?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, I'm certain!" I yelled. "Don't you think that I would tell you if I knew about anyone else? Because I would! My girlfriend and Jules – who is practically family to me – are kidnapped by this psycho bitch and someone else who is apparently out to get me! If I knew who the accomplice was, I would tell you, because I want to get them the hell out of there!" I ran a hand down my face. I just felt so… drained. I hadn't slept ever since I learned Jules was missing. I couldn't waste a single second on anything other than saving them.

"Mr. Spencer, just calm down, okay? I didn't mean to suggest that you were keeping something from us. We want to find that just as much as you do," she said, her voice even. I could tell that she was holding in a lot of emotion, but had to stay calm. That was the only way _she _could cope. I felt sorry for her. I would _hate_ to have that as a coping mechanism.

"Lassie, you pulled my records once. Was there anything in there that suggested someone wanting to ruin my life?" I asked.

"No, unfortunately, I didn't. There's nothing. No one in any of your cases escaped from jail except for Yang," Lassie responded. He looked like he was itching to shoot someone.

"Maybe Yang is just messing with you, Shawn," Gus suggested. "Maybe she is by herself, and is just trying to lead you astray."

"No, no way. She practically told us she had an accomplice. Yang is a lot of things, but she isn't a liar. She just says the truth so ambiguously only some people can understand it – always the person who she's targeting. Which is me," I said. "Again."

"Great. So we've got nothing," Lassie growled.

"No. We're just… we're just missing something," I insisted. "Yang wouldn't give us these clues just to lead us nowhere. It's there somewhere."

"Where?" Lassie asked, his voice raising. He was getting impatient. We all were.

"One of the clues she already gave us. All right, let's read them again." I pulled them out of their envelopes and laid them out. "Shawn had better play the game or else he'll lose one of his old flames. This game starts where we left off, better do well, or else I'll scoff. Shawnie's skills must astound or she'll be met by a familiar sound. Love, Mr. Yang." I moved on to the next one. "I learned from the last game, I will not do the same. I have raised the stakes. You better not take a break." I then read the last one. "One cries in pain, the other is still. Yet another looks for the kill. Find the where, and you'll save both loves. But both will die if push comes to shove. Mr. Yang. PS, Jules didn't appreciate being shot. According to her, it hurts a lot. We gave her drugs, now she's insane. Soon sweet death is all she'll obtain."

I looked at everyone. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"None," the Chief said.

I looked at them longer. Then, I picked them all up. "Gus, come on. We're going."

He simply followed me. I think he knew that if he argued with me, I would just yell at him again. He even let me drive his car.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"My dad's. I need his help. He'll know what I missed. I know it. He has to," I explained. I knew I was saying more than necessary, but I was scared. I couldn't _not _find Jules and Abigail. The idea of not finding them just didn't compute. I just couldn't think of what would happen if I couldn't find them. There was just no way.

"Do you think he'll help?"

"I know he will."

When we got there, I bolted straight to the door. First time that's ever happened, by the way. I rapped on the door, Gus standing next to me.

He opened the door. "Shawn?"

"I need your help dad. I don't know what I'm missing," I pleaded.

"I told you from the beginning that I didn't want you getting involved with Yang."

"Please, dad," I said. "I have to save her."

He stood for a moment, and then let me in. I could tell in their eyes they thought that by 'her' I meant Abigail. To be honest, I would have thought so, too.

Which was why I was so surprised that I almost didn't walk inside right away. I hadn't meant Abigail.

I'd been thinking about Jules.

* * *

**Well???????? What'd you think???????????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych.**

* * *

Juliet's POV

"Ow!"

"Sorry!" I exclaimed. I had accidentally cut Abigail's finger. It was a shallow cut though, thank God.

"Ow!" she yelled again, louder this time. It was about the tenth time.

"Hey, I'm trying, okay? I'd like to see you try to cut ropes that are tying your hands together!"

"Yeah, this is not the brightest idea anyone's ever come up with," she hissed.

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas," I pointed out, right as I got one of her hands free. She quickly untied her other hand, and then completely untied herself from her chair. She started to move to the exit.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Oh, right. Sorry!" I let it go, because she looked completely sincere. Plus, now that she was moving around, I could see that she was favoring her left leg. Well, and that she was covered in blood. Which was definitely not a good sign. And I doubted that I was in much better shape.

She finally got me untied. We started to run for the exit… when it opened and Yang walked in the door.

She looked startled. Then she grinned. "Well, well, well. Detective O'Hara. You seem to have made a magnificent recovery. Which is pretty sad, because I was just about to begin the fun part of my little game with Shawnie." At this part, she suddenly held up a chainsaw. "See, I'm going to send him a message that he missed something. I thought that Abigail's dead body would be quite a message. What do you think?"

"I think that's a bad idea," Abigail offered.

"I think so, too," I agreed.

"Oh," she said, looking genuinely sad about this. "Well, then, I guess I'm going to have to kill you without your cooperation. Such a pity, too. It could have been so much easier."

She started up the chainsaw. I grabbed Abigail's arm and pulled her to the side right as Yang brought it down. A second slower and she would have been cut in half. As we hit the ground something caught my eye on the floor in front of me. When I realized what it was, I just about whooped with joy.

It was my gun.

Just as she was starting to bring it down again, I grabbed my gun. Three loud bangs rang out as I shot her.

She froze. She looked at me… and smiled. "Well played," was all she said. I moved towards her to grab the chainsaw, but there was no need. She fell to the ground, and the chainsaw fell out of her hands…

Cutting me in the process.

It sliced open my stomach, and blood came spilling out. It figured that my shoulder wound's bleeding would slow down, and then a freaking chain saw would cut my stomach open. Not to mention the blood loss was getting the pain killers out of my system, so I could feel all of the pain. On the other hand, I wouldn't have that permanent brain damage that Yang had been talking about. Of course, I might not live long enough to enjoy that…

I felt Abigail dragging me towards the door. I suddenly realized that my gun was back in my holster. I tried to stand up, so that Abigail wouldn't have to pull me out. She wasn't very strong, and she was hurt pretty bad herself. I managed to walk all the way outside, but 'walking' was a pretty loose term. More like stumbling.

"Now what? We walk all the way out to town?" she asked me.

I looked around and saw a truck. Well, along with the other ten million cars that were here. It was a drive-in theater after all. I remembered seeing keys on the table at the opposite wall. I mostly remembered because I'd been staring at the wall pretty much the entire time we'd been there.

"There are car keys on the table at the wall across from where I was. We can drive the truck to the police department," I said, trying my best to sound confident. Truth is, I was about ready to fall over and die. Of course, that wasn't much of a long shot at the moment…

Abigail ran in to get the keys, while I just sat on the ground. I fell over while she was inside. I was suddenly so tired… A small nap wouldn't hurt… Just a little… bitty… nap…

I suddenly felt someone lifting me up, interrupting me from falling asleep. "Come on, Juliet. We have to get out of here. It's pretty hard to do that if you fall asleep."

I forced myself to focus. She was right. We had to get out of there. _Now._

"Okay, but I think you should drive. I might fall asleep on the road."

She nodded. Then she looked confused. "Why don't we just wait here and call 911?"

"Because we don't have our cell phones and Rollins could be back any minute to kill us," I said, without hesitation.

"Truck it is," she decided. We stumbled over to the truck and she helped me into the passenger seat. She started the car and pressed her foot all the way down to the floor.

We sped down towards the police station, but it was about half an hour away. I wasn't going to last that long. I think Abigail could tell.

"Turn left," I said.

"But that's away from the police station," she argued.

"Just do it," I ordered.

She did it. She was now speeding down to a much closer location. Why hadn't I thought of it before? He was perfectly capable of taking care of Abigail and me.

She recognized the way immediately. "Genius," she commented.

"Thanks." She screeched to a halt in front of his house. She ran around to my side and pulled me out, half dragging me to the door. She pounded on it, yelling "HELP!" over and over again.

He pulled open the door. He looked shocked to see us. "Abigail? Detective O'Hara?"

"Let us in, already, can't you see she's bleeding to death?" Abigail screeched.

Henry Spencer, as a retired cop, immediately became professional. "Get in. Lay her on the couch and then call 911. I'll get Shawn and Gus to help her."

"They're here?" I asked weakly. I was fading fast. There were spots in my vision.

"Yeah, they were asking me for some help on finding you two."

"Okay. Okay," I said, starting to fall back to sleep. I was so tired… "WAIT!" I yelled, probably scaring everyone to death. Shawn and Gus had just entered the room when I yelled, and froze. "Shawn…" I said. "Shawn, you have to find Rollins. He's Yang's accomplice. You have to make sure he's put back behind bars," I said urgently.

He had paled when I said Rollins, but he nodded. "Yeah, of course."

_Okay, now that everything's taken care of… _I managed to think, right before I blacked out.

* * *

**What did you think?????????????? And what'll happen to Jules???????????? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!! I hope you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

* * *

Shawn's POV

I walked into the door. "How are you feeling, Abs?"

"Pretty good. Have you seen Juliet?"

Why did she have to ask about Jules? I completely wanted to forget that part of the evening where I had been more concerned for her than my own girlfriend. That most definitely wasn't right. At all. Was it?

"No. Gus and Lassie are with her, though. They'll… well, Gus will call me if there are any changes with her," I replied.

"Okay," she said. She sighed. "I can't believe she did that."

"Huh?" I asked, not following at all.

"I can't believe that Juliet managed to get us out of there. I mean, she's shot, bleeding to death because of the stupid chainsaw – which is really cliché, by the way – and she still followed through with getting us the hell out of there. How did she do that?"

"Well, that's Jules. She's the perfect detective," I agreed. _That's not the only thing she's perfect at…_

Whoa, where did _that _come from?! Jules and I were friends. I'd had a hard time convincing myself of that before, but it had gotten easier after a few weeks dating Abigail. So… why was it so hard all of a sudden? Had Yang really changed things this much?

No, there was no way. I loved Abigail. I did. I mean, I do. I _do _love Abigail. Juliet and I are just friends. Insanely hot friends who at one point in their lives were attracted to each other…

NO! Whoa no, I refuse to go there. Abigail is my girlfriend and there was no reason I should be thinking about Juliet like that while I'm sitting next to my girlfriend's hospital bed.

"So… how well do you know Juliet?" she asked.

I blinked at her. "I don't know. We work together, we're friends, have been for years. Why?"

"Just… something that Yang said. That's all."

Uh-oh. That didn't sound good. "You shouldn't listen to anything she says. She's a wack job."

"True," she admitted. "But… to be honest, it kind of made sense."

"That's what she does," I muttered bitterly. "She says something that's utterly insane and somehow makes it all seem logical. She messes with your head."

I could remember that day well. I could remember everything that had to do with Yang. She had messed with my head one too many times, though, when she tried to take Jules. I was very glad when I found out that Jules had shot her dead. Although, the happiness had died down when I remembered that she had gotten cut open with a chain saw and it was highly unlikely she would ever wake up. That was always a damper on a good mood.

"Shawn…" Abigail started. "I didn't mean to remind you of any bad memories. I know that Yang has caused a lot of trouble for you."

"It's all right, Abs. Some people have told me that Trouble is my middle name," I said, and she started laughing. "Although, last I checked, I had two middle names: Insanely Awesome."

"What is my middle name, then?" she asked in between laughs.

"You are Abigail The Goddess Lytar," I said automatically, like I had several times before. Only this time… it just didn't feel right for some reason. Well… I did know the reason, I just didn't want to acknowledge it. I'll give you a hint: she's a blonde junior detective for the SBPD.

"Shawn, you don't have to stay with me," she said. I was sitting next to her bed, joking with her, and yet she still figured out that this wasn't where I wanted to be right now. I think she might be psychic, too.

"What are you talking about, Abs?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't realize she was spot on. "Why wouldn't I want to stay here with you?"

"Because you want to stay with Juliet," she replied immediately. She sounded infinitely calmer than I felt.

"Huh?" I managed to ask.

"Shawn, I may not be psychic like you are, but I do know you pretty well. It's to the point where I can almost read your mind sometimes. And let's face it, Shawn. You don't love me as much as you think you do."

"What?" I asked again. "Where is all of this coming from, Abigail?" There was no way in hell I was having this conversation.

She sighed. I could see now that this was just as hard for her as it was for me. "When we met in high school, I am pretty sure you loved me. I'm pretty sure that you still have feelings for me now. But… they're just not the same feelings, Shawn. Does that make sense?"

I shook my head. "No, no it doesn't." I didn't understand what she was saying at all.

She groaned. "Shawn, what I'm trying to say is… you don't love me. You like me, and definitely more than a friend, but you don't love me anymore, okay? You did in high school, and that's what led you to believe you still did. It didn't help that you haven't grown up at all since high school…"

Oh. That's what she meant.

"Abs –" I started.

"Shawn, don't argue with me. I may not know very much about your job or know Juliet very well, but I do know you and I do know people's feelings," she interrupted. "She wouldn't have kidnapped Juliet if there wasn't some part of you that was still in love with her. Whether you want to admit it to yourself or not."

I was silent. "So… where does that leave us?"

"I hope that we can still be friends, but I don't think that we can be together if you love someone else. Just a little common sense there."

"Okay. So what do I do?" I asked her. Great, now I was reduced to asking my suddenly ex-girlfriend for romantic advice. Wonderful.

She looked at me in surprise. "What, you don't know?"

"No, Abs, I don't. Can you please clue me in?" I admitted.

She smiled. "It's easy, Shawn," she said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You go get the girl."

* * *

**Well??????????? What'd you think???????????? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope everyone likes it!!!!!!!!! There is some DEFINITE Shules in this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.**

* * *

Juliet's POV

Pain. Funny, how just hours ago (or was it days?) I was wondering where it had gone.

Looks like I'd found it again. I wasn't quite so happy about that fact. This time, even painkillers weren't helping. Amazing how that works, isn't it?

My stomach felt like it had exploded. Then again, what happened probably was similar to an explosion. I don't really remember. I'm still just glad we managed to get the hell out of there before being killed.

I'd been awake for the past five minutes now, but no one had noticed. I'd kept my breathing even, kept my eyes closed, and relied solely on my hearing. If they knew that I was awake, they might be afraid to tell me how Abigail is doing. And I needed to know that I had gotten her out of there safely.

"I still can't believe it," I heard Gus say. "How the hell did she escape?"

I wasn't sure who they meant. There had been a long silence after Mr. Spencer said something to Carlton.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out." That was my partner, for sure. The tone of his voice suggested that something violent would happen to whoever was responsible. I'll make sure that I cover for him…

"I'm just glad that Detective O'Hara killed the crazy bitch." I felt pride sweep through my body. Very few people had earned respect from Henry Spencer, and I had a feeling I had become one of the lucky few. I think Shawn is part of the group, too – not that Mr. Spencer would ever tell _him _that, of course. I doubt that he ever talked about his feelings with Shawn. He probably should have, though. It would have helped them with a lot of their issues.

"Do you have any idea how Abigail's doing?" Mr. Spencer asked someone. Probably Gus.

"No. I would call Shawn and ask him, but he said to call him only if Juliet woke up."

Figures. The only way I could find out what I needed to know was by waking up. Which, of course, was what I had refused to do for what was apparently no reason. That seemed to happen a lot whenever something involved Shawn Spencer in any way, shape, or form.

I let my eyes flutter open. I could hear everyone in the room hold their breath. When my eyes were all the way open, I looked right at them. They were sitting in chairs against the wall, all suddenly leaning forward – towards me. "Hey, guys," I said. My voice sounded very hoarse, and it was barely a whisper.

"O'Hara," Carlton greeted, relief flooding his features. "You're awake. That's… good." Typical Lassiter, never able to show a lot of his emotions. Oh, well. I had gotten used to it years ago.

"I should go call Shawn," Gus said. "Glad to see you, Juliet."

I nodded to him. I would like to see Shawn… but at the same time, I wouldn't. That time with Yang had opened up a lot of old wounds, all revolving around our favorite psychic. Stupid painkillers, giving me painfully clear memories about some of the greatest – along with what was definitely the two worst – moments of my life.

I looked around. At the table next to my bed, there were several cards and even some balloons. But there was one thing that I knew hadn't been in here – Shawn. Don't ask me how I knew, I could just tell. I could feel my heart breaking all over again.

"How come Shawn hasn't visited?" I blurted out. Crap! I hadn't been planning on saying that.

Mr. Spencer raised an eyebrow. "How do you know he hasn't?" I really hate retired cops. They always seem to think that they need to know every single little detail in everyone's lives.

"Because I'm pretty sure that I would be able to smell or see something that had to do with pineapple if he had," I shot back. I was not giving myself away. I do not have feelings for Shawn Spencer, the self-proclaimed Head Psychic of the SBPD. As far as anyone besides me knows. And maybe my cats.

The door opened, and a familiar voice said warmly, "Hey, Jules! I was just coming by to see you when Gus called." He pulled up a chair right next to my bed. "I brought you something," he practically yelled, in a semi-girly sing-song fashion. And – just like I was suspecting he would – he revealed a pineapple. "I made sure that it was 100% Hawaiian, just for you."

"Well," I replied. "Don't I feel special." I grinned at him and took the pineapple. Then I turned to Mr. Spencer. "Told you," I said smugly. I knew from what Shawn had told me that no one ever got the better of Mr. Spencer. I felt pretty proud of myself, even if there was never really an opposition from him.

Gus looked at the tag. "It says 60% Hawaiian, Shawn."

Shawn glared at him. "No, it doesn't. It says 100% Hawaiian, Gus. Can't you read?"

"Shawn, that clearly says 60%!"

"No, it doesn't! See, there are too circle-like shapes, and one line right next to them. That means 100!" Shawn insisted.

Gus looked closely, and then gave him a look. "Shawn, are you talking about the percent sign?"

"What?" he asked, pretending not to know what he was talking about. "That's not a percent sign, Gus. That is a 100. Obviously."

"The line you are talking about is in between the zeroes, Shawn!" Gus argued, refusing to let this childish argument go. Then again, they seemed to have more childish fights than this on a daily basis. "That is a percent sign!"

"I think you are just dyslexic."

"Okay, 100 or percent sign, can I please have my pineapple?" I asked, after suddenly realizing that I was _famished._

Shawn and Gus both blinked. "Oh. Yeah, sure," Shawn said, quickly recovering. "Anything for you, Jules."

"How's Abigail?" I asked.

He winced. "She's doing well. Something must have happened, though."

Panic suddenly surrounded me, threatening to suffocate me. "Why?"

"She, uh…" He leaned down to whisper in my ear. "She broke up with me."

"Oh," was all I could manage.

"What? How come I don't get to know!" Gus protested.

"I'll tell you later, Gus. I just felt like Jules should get some special privileges, seeing as she's in a hospital bed and had gotten her stomach cut open by a chain saw."

"You better," Gus muttered.

"So, Jules," Shawn said, once again talking to me. I looked around and realized that Lassiter and Mr. Spencer were gone. They must have slipped out while Shawn and Gus were arguing. "Would you like to get some coffee when you're feeling better? I know this amazing diner where I first met a junior detective for the SBPD."

Oh, yes. I knew the diner well. "Oh, yeah. I know that place, too. But I don't think I can make it. I've been neglecting my cats." Sorry, Shawn. Abigail may have broken up with you making you available, but I'm going to make you work for a date with me, just like last time.

And hopefully you'll say yes this time.

* * *

**What, it's not like they could have gotten together right away!!!!!!! That's OOC for Jules. You can all be assured, however, that they might just possibly have a chance of maybe getting together. But there's nothing definite. Well… actually, it is definite, but I want you guys to read it for yourselves, so hah!!!!!!!**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
